Muse
by Milla Ruby Wind
Summary: Barnaby agarrava-se àquela mão inerte, aquela que agora simbolizava sua única boia salva-vidas que não o deixaria afundar.  Barnaby x Kotetsu - Angst, ONESHOT, YAOI


**Disclaimer:** Tiger & Bunny não me pertence embora a Sunrise o tenha feito especialmente para mim. Não tenho nenhuma intenção lucrativa com esta fic, os personagens são propriedade de seus idealizadores, mas o plot dessa história é totalmente meu.

**N/A:**_ Bem, reestreando aqui no Fanfiction net. Quanto ao meu texto devo dizer que tenho uma obsessão incurável por adjetivos, mas desculpem os possíveis erros nessa fic. Não tenho beta e estou sem o MicrosoftWord, qual pelo menos me ajudaria na correção da ortografia. Fazer o quê? Essa foi toda escrita no WordPad, então, se quiserem, por favor, não deixem de me notificar qualquer incoerência ou pleonasmo, também. Eu ficaria agradecida, queridos. Boa leitura!_

_**Muse by Milla Wind**_

**Muse: **_do Inglês: estado de meditação, mergulhar em pensamentos, refletir. E também musa, que remete à "fonte de inspiração"._

.:x:.

"Mas eu não posso mesmo, se o senhor insistir mais, vai me colocar em uma situação difícil com meus superiores. Isto é uma UTI!"

"Por acaso você andou vendo a TV? Por favor, eu preciso."

"Senhor Barnaby, eu vou repetir e entenda, não posso permitir a entrada de pessoas aqui que não sã..."

"Por favor..." - ele se precipitou e num ímpeto, segurou-se ao braço do enfermeiro. - "Por um minuto que seja." - Sem soltar sua mão e numa última tentativa, Barnaby lançou lhe um olhar emblemático qual o funcionário pode traduzir imediatamente como sendo uma grande e honesta angústia. O homem deixou um longo suspiro sair de suas narinas.

"Ah... o senhor vai mesmo me encrencar." - balançou a cabeça em derrota e livrando de maneira sutil o seu braço das mãos do louro. - "Mas, por favor, apenas não demore, sim?" - o enfermeiro pediu numa voz sussurrada e hesitante. Abriu caminho ao herói dando um passo para o lado e Barnaby cerrou brevemente os olhos deixando um suave sorriso de agradecimento desenhar-se em seus lábios.

E o louro foi caminhando lentamente pelo corredor que acabara de adentrar e, apesar de toda aquela brancura fria das paredes, ele parecia mal se suportar dentro daquela roupa preta de neoprene. Puxou a gola alta em volta de seu pescoço como que para ventilar-se um pouco e suspirou. Barnaby ainda nem sequer dera-se o trabalho de ir para casa aquela noite. Estava agitado como jamais estivera em sua vida; no dia seguinte, logo pela manhã, era a sua vez de enfrentar Jake naquele jogo perverso das Sete Lutas. Só de pensar no tatuado rosto daquele homem já lhe causava arrepios de pura raiva e repugnância. Ainda mais depois de assistir à última luta; a mesma, que por sinal, estava sendo reprisada naquele exato momento num pequeno aparelho de TV em uma salinha ao lado.

"Covarde." - rosnou entredentes ao rever de relance um dos ataques de Jake contra Tiger enquanto passava pela pequena tela de imagem chuviscada. Ele não pôde deixar de cravar suas unhas tensamente na palma das próprias mãos. Sentia seu corpo umedecendo-se em calor sob a roupa, talvez devido à ansiedade, então andou mais alguns passos e logo encontrou a porta. Barnaby respirou fundo: estava diante do quarto em que o parceiro acabara de ser internado logo após a última difícil batalha. Impeliu, enfim, sua coragem em abrir a porta, mas a fez com uma morosidade que só sua presente hesitação poderia lhe causar. Afinal, o que realmente estava fazendo ali? Não tinha sido ele mesmo quem no dia anterior declarara não confiar mais em seu parceiro? Não fora ele, Barnaby, quem ignorara seu pedido de desculpas aquele dia mais cedo? Sim. Então diante disso, ele teria esse direito de estar ali agora? E no tocante dessa afirmativa, então se podia concluir, infalivelmente, que lá havia de ter algum tipo de arrependimento ou remorso, alguma razão importante que o impelira até aquele centro médico e o fizera lograr a entrada proibida da UTI apenas para vê-lo. Culpa? Isso talvez por perceber que já seria tarde demais ou o quê? Salvo as memórias perturbadoras acerca da morte de seus pais, todas essas questões em relação ao seu parceiro agitavam-se como um impiedoso rodamoinho em sua cabeça e, incerto seria dizer se foi por este turbilhão de reflexões vertiginosas ou pela cena que acabou de revelar-se diante de si - de um Kotetsu totalmente ferido e vulnerável como jamais esteve -, suas pernas vacilaram de uma leve tontura que o fez imediatamente apoiar-se no batente da porta. Barbaby respirou profundamente. "Ah, besteira..." - murmurou ele, esfregando um olho com os dedos sob os óculos e ajeitando-os sutilmente em seguida com um dedo. Sentia calor. Puxou um pouquinho a gola preta e refratou um sopro leve ao próprio pescoço para ventilar-se e restabelecer-se.

Então ergueu seu rosto lentamente e aproximou-se do leito, tentando fazer quanto silêncio possível. Observou por alguns momentos Kotetsu deitado ali, desacordado e respirando custosamente sob a máscara de oxigênio. Aquele em nada se parecia com seu sempre animado _ojisan,_ nunca o vira daquele jeito, e o choque inicial trouxe uma expressão completamente desoladora ao rosto do jovem louro. Havia alguns dias, mais precisamente após evento ocorrido nas mediações da Academia de Heróis, Barnaby - em conceito próprio -, percebeu que passou a pensar em Kotetsu com uma frequência muito além do desejável. Não somente a cena dele pulando diante do ataque de Lunatic para protegê-lo passava repetidamente em sua mente, mas também, já que parecia não ter tormento suficiente em sua vida, a faixa "Let's Believe Heroes", em farrapos e resgatada do chão do estacionamento, "ousava" preservar entre suas pontas chamuscadas, o marcante perfume de Kotetsu. E o que o perturbava ainda mais fora que uma manhã, despertou e se deu conta que dormira agarrado à tal faixa e inconscientemente levara o trapo às narinas a fim de inalar aquele agradável aroma familiar. Aquilo também estava se tornando assustador à medida que ele percebia que, sem nenhum motivo aparente, passava a procurar por Kotetsu ao seu redor onde quer que esteja. E estando entre seus outros amigos heróis ou não, se seu parceiro não se encontrasse presente tinha aquela impressão de que havia esquecido alguma coisa, deixado algo para trás.

Porém, em contrapartida e estranhamente, Barnaby ainda não era capaz demonstrar-lhe nenhum afeto, ainda que já conseguisse compreender que tal sentimento seguramente amadurecia dentro de seu coração. Então, agora ali no quarto da UTI, aparelhos apitando seus sons repetidos e irritantes, cheiro de éter e ar condicionado instável, Barnaby olhou em volta à procura de algo em que pudesse se sentar, e pelo menos por alguns segundos, desviar-se do incômodo que era ver Kotetsu parecendo ali tão díspar de si mesmo. É verdade que ele bem poderia se poupar desta visão desagradável de uma vez, apenas virando-se e indo embora, mas tanto quanto não sabia o quê exatamente ele estava fazendo naquele quarto, agora vendo o estado de seu par, também não saberia por que o deixaria sofrer ali sozinho aquela noite.

Enfim, Barnaby sentou-se em um banquinho encontrado ao lado da porta, qual dispôs bem ao pé do leito de Kotetsu. Ele mesmo já estava muito exausto e tentou relaxar os músculos dos próprios ombros e nuca com uma sutil manobra de alongamento. E parecia que Barnaby pretendia ficar um tempo ali, apenas velando-o em seu sono. Alguns minutos quieto, mal mirando o enfermo e permanecendo de cabeça um pouco baixa, retirou os óculos, esfregou ligeiramente os olhos cansados e os colocou novamente. Suspirou profundamente e acabou ousando pousar um de seus braços sobre o colchão. E estava tão próximo ao braço de Kotetsu que ele podia até sentir o calor do corpo do outro propagando-se ao seu, mesmo este estando coberto pela roupa. Ainda sem jeito, subiu seu rosto então, para espiá-lo: apesar da respiração entrecortada e o semblante levemente contraído, Kotetsu não demonstrava sinais de febre ou delírio e isso Barnaby considerou como sendo algo bom. Ficou mais alguns momentos assistindo o peito ferido se elevar sem ritmo. Havia inúmeros curativos ali, alguns já no momento de serem trocados, mas vía-se nas partes da pele morena exposta que ali, felizmente, se preservavam boa tenacidade e cor.

Só que, sob o respirador transparente, Barnaby podia ver que os lábios do outro herói estavam quase sem cor. Num sentimento confuso massageou a própria fronte com as pontas dos dedos. Sentiu sua própria pele úmida, qual denunciava que ele ainda se sentia desconfortável ali, com aquela situação tensa e seus pensamentos traidores e tudo isso parecia se refletir em sua fisiologia, deixando-o sentir um calor anormal. Pensamentos traidores? A questão de por que ele estava ali lhe abateu novamente.

_ Mas eu não vou confiar em alguém que não confia em mim. _

_ Eu sei, eu ferrei tudo. Me desculpe._

_Me desculpe... _E na ocasião Barnaby o açoitara com a indiferença, simplesmente dando-lhe os ombros e seguindo o seu caminho. Mas se assim era, ele estava sentado ali para dizer que agora aceitava suas desculpas? Muito conveniente da parte dele decidir fazer isso justamente quando o interessado se encontrava inconsciente e não poderia ouvi-lo. Ou ainda esperava Barnaby que o parceiro acordasse antes que ele tivesse deixado aquele quarto?

Não. Não era isso. Era confuso. E insólito era como os olhos do herói louro agora passeavam por todo o corpo do moreno, de uma maneira calma, sem agitação, como se ele amargamente saboreasse aquela visão acerbada. Naquele momento os lençóis cobriam lhe apenas até a metade das coxas, deixando todo o resto, seu abdome e tórax de belo tom de pele, à mostra e cobertos somente pelos curativos e bandagens. Kotetsu não havia movido um músculo sequer desde que o outro adentrara o quarto, sua respiração continuava instável e isso já estava começando a causar em Barnaby a mesma agonia.

Mas, por que ele estava ali?... Perguntou-se algo assim e desviou o olhar. Era para Barnaby estar descansando, se preparando para a batalha que se ergueria imponente junto da alvorada próxima. Ele se sentia terrivelmente cansado, seu semblante não conseguia estar mais inexpressivo. Seus pensamentos voavam e ele apenas alterava sua fisionomia para uma sutilmente mais carregada quando estes o levavam ao seu inimigo. _Jake... _Então, Barnaby, que há pouco fitava, absorto, a sua própria mão, tornou seu rosto de repente para lançar um breve olhar ao moreno desacordado. Voltou em seguida a encarar sua mão que repousava sobre o colchão em companhia à de Kotetsu. A sua agora estava cerrada em punho. _Jake... _ Barnaby continuou em silêncio, desejando ardentemente que naquele momento sua cabeça apenas estivesse "cheia" de pensamentos vazios. Gostaria muito de não ter de pensar em nada, de não pensar nos porquês, nem no passado e muito menos naquela tão futura e próxima manhã. Barnaby, o jovem herói e parceiro de Kotetsu, pela primeira vez na vida gostaria de apenas estar ali e nada mais. Ele tanto quis chegar para alcançar seu maior objetivo, e até parecia estar assim bem perto, e... Sim. Ele realmente já estava extremamente próximo de fato: mais algumas poucas horas e o obstinado Barnaby colocaria suas mãos no assassino de seus pais qual ele procurou por vinte anos. Assim se resumia tudo o que Barnaby perseguira pela vida toda, então, por que ali esses sentimentos confusos que ele não sabia explicar? Tão confusos que o atrapalhavam, ele próprio esperava não se abalar tanto, ele sempre achou que chegado o grande dia, simplesmente se sentiria tranquilo para cumprir sua vingança, ou mesmo que até poucas horas atrás ocorreu de planejar ir para sua casa aquela noite onde descansaria para fazer uma boa luta. O punho sobre o colchão se abrandou; mas ele ainda estava nervoso.

Então ao olhar Kotetsu mais uma vez, sua própria respiração entrou num compasso confuso, qual talvez tenha impelido àquela liberdade inconcessa que fez Barnaby esticar sua mão em direção ao braço inerte de Kotetsu e tocá-lo. Logo ele se viu deslizando lentamente os seus dedos sobre a pele do outro, num carinho quase sem querer, passeando suave pelo antebraço másculo e indo em direção ao pulso, que agora estava envolto em bandagens, mas desprovido de seu relógio e pulseira. Na verdade, naquela lenta carícia o louro mal lhe tocava sobre a pele, passeava as costas de seus dedos num roçar quase inexistente, apenas próximo o suficiente para sentir a penugem de seu braço. E embora tentasse reclinar tal ideia, Barnaby ansiava muito por aquele contato físico, por isso quando se deu conta, sua mão carinhosa já tinha se deslocado mais alguns centímetros para enfim tomar delicadamente a palma de Kotetsu por baixo e fazer seus dedos entrelaçarem-se com os dele. O louro estremeceu-se ao sentí-lo pele a pele. A mão de dedos longos, porém, nem por isso menos masculina de Barnaby, se encontrava agora segurando a outra, ainda mais máscula de Kotetsu. E antes de observar a bela contraposição que os tons de pele faziam, o louro primeiramente viu aquele enlace de uma maneira mais profunda: duas mãos parceiras coladas em um carinho nada comum. Desvelo esse, qual ele mesmo tomara a iniciativa de fazê-lo. Eram mãos dadas entre dois homens que foram obrigados a entrar em uma parceria indesejada, mas que supostamente teriam de agir com amizade e confiança, ainda que forçados a manterem o contraste entre si. Ele sabia que tinha que colaborar para o sucesso disso, mas na prática era algo totalmente diferente, era algo realmente difícil de realizar. Pelo menos de sua parte, um homem nada dado a se aproximar de pessoas e com um objetivo tão solidamente traçado. E embora todos costumassem dizer que Kotetsu era uma pessoa fácil de lidar, Barnaby ainda só via complexidade ali, ele tinha para si que Kotetsu era mais do que somente uma ajuda ou uma derrota. Mais do que um impulso sem pensar e perda de pontos. Ele também era alegria e sinceridade. Por isso Barnaby sabia que tinha muito ainda o que conhecer de seu parceiro. E agora com aquela mão junto a sua ele acabava de descobrir que queria isso, ele realmente queria conhecê-lo mais a fundo, obter de sua essência misteriosa.

E por que exatamente? Só porque tinham de trabalhar como parceiros? Ou havia algo mais? Obvio que não saberia responder, assim como todas as outras questões feitas desde que adentrou aquele quarto. Ou ainda, desde que Jake tirou a sua carta na sorte como próximo adversário. Barnaby fechou a mão firme em volta da outra: "Ele parece mais quente do que..." - o louro observou com um mau pressentimento e fitando-lhe ali imóvel. Então, cuidadosamente tentou trocar a posição de sua mão com a dele e a fez num afetuoso cuidado, virando as costas da mão de Kotetsu para o colchão. Desenlaçou-se dele e os dedos, agora semiespaçados do herói mais novo, iniciaram um delicadíssimo vai e vem sobre a palma do outro. Olhou para o rosto do parceiro e ali ainda estava a respiração entrecortada e o semblante meio teso e inconsciente. Enquanto sua mão passeava sobre os dedos dele, Barnaby percebeu a languidez com qual eles obedeciam à pressão dos seus, era como se estivessem totalmente sem vida, uma mão desfalecida deixando-se fazer o que bem entendessem dela. Este fato simplesmente trouxe um nó à garganta do louro, mas por algum motivo ele se sentiu impedido de interromper aquele doce contato.

O enfermeiro, então, estava prestes a adentrar ali para comunicar Barnaby que ele já havia se excedido em seu tempo quando, pelo vidro de comunicação com o quarto, viu o louro levemente debruçado sobre o enfermo e fitando-lhe atentamente o rosto, as mãos dos rapazes ternamente unidas, onde a mais clara delas fazia afáveis carinhos com seu polegar à palma da outra. Diante disso, o funcionário não teve coragem de interrompê-los. Ele sabia que os dois homens eram parceiros, amigos, e pensou talvez até num sentido de irmãos, daquela tal forma de um preocupar-se tanto com o outro. Ele estava vendo muito afeto naquela cena, talvez isso fosse até bom para o paciente, e além do mais não havia chegado ninguém para a troca de supervisor por ali. Quem saberia se o outro estivesse preso no trânsito daquela cidade qual se tornou ainda mais caótica com as recentes ameaças de Jake? Talvez demorasse horas para este chegar, ele poderia lidar com o supervisor presente, com quem se dava melhor. Assim, o enfermeiro decidiu dar mais tempo ao jovem herói e se saiu para retomar seus afazeres. No caminho de volta, seguindo através do corredor frio, ele até mesmo permitiu-se um suave sorriso pela cena que acabara de presenciar.

Então, os olhos de Barnaby que estavam apaticamente pousados sobre o moreno, de repente se atentaram de um modo que o fez ajeitar os óculos com um toque sutil: a respiração de Kotetsu havia visivelmente se estabilizada em inspirações rítmicas e tranquilas. Até mesmo as pálpebras que minutos atrás se encontravam levemente contraídas para cerrar sofregamente os olhos castanhos, agora haviam relaxado para finalmente dar ao herói mais velho a fisionomia de um sono tranquilo. Barnaby não pôde evitar um sorriso grácil e o calor do alívio o fez erguer aquela mão vulnerável até a altura de seus lábios e beijar suavemente as costas dela. Então cerrou apertado os olhos e suspirou profundamente para sorver da fragrância nem um pouco insípida daquela pele. Em seguida plantou delicados beijos sobre os dedos de Kotetsu, um por vez até aquele qual ainda conservava sua aliança com Tomoe, finalizando-se com mais outro terno carinho ao roçar sua face delicadamente contra as costas da mão dele. Pele com pele novamente e ele sentia com um deleite secreto aquela essência familiar. Por que Kotetsu era sempre tão perfumado? Um cheiro peculiar que trazia a lembrança daquele pedaço da faixa guardado em sua casa e que, por sua vez, o levava a lembrar do motivo pelo qual aquilo se encontrava parcialmente queimado. Não era justo. Aquele homem estando naquela cama, assim, não era justo.

E Barnaby passou a observá-lo novamente e imaginar toda a dor que seu parceiro suportou naquela ingrata arena poucas horas antes. A certa altura durante a luta, Kotetsu já estava sem seu Hundred Power, bastante ferido e atordoado, mal conseguindo manter-se em pé, quando, perseverante, ainda tentou num resquício de suas forças uma última investida. Porém, o fortuito vacilo de pernas o fez atingir Jake sem querer, e ainda de modo a deixá-lo mais furioso. Kotetsu já não conseguia mais nem se defender, mal tentou erguer um braço contra o que viria daquela ira recém inflamada, e totalmente desamparado aguentou os últimos e devastadores ataques de Jake. Duras e sem clemência, as "barreiras" lançadas pelo sórdido Next o esmagavam contra a parede; mesmo ele já tendo provavelmente perdido a consciência sob as primeiras delas, o covarde continuou com seus golpes a bel-prazer. Barnaby cobriu a mão do parceiro com as suas duas, fazendo uma concha confortadora com as mãos. Consternado, apoiou sua testa ali, cerrando os olhos brevemente. Kotetsu fora_ tão _valente.

"Você..." - ele engoliu em seco pela voz que já saía embargada. - "...foi muito corajoso, _ojisan_..."- Barnaby ergueu em seguida sua cabeça e deslizou uma mão carinhosamente todo o caminho do braço até alcançar o ombro dele. Pressionou seus dedos ali, compassivos. - "...se orgulhe disso..." - completou em voz quase inaudível, franzindo seus lábios, e voltou sua mão para formar a concha em torno da de Kotetsu novamente. Teria ele esta mesma coragem ao amanhecer? Barnaby entendia de dor, seus pais foram tirados de si justo naquela época em que ele mais se sentia apegado a eles, quando o medo começa a fazer parte da vida de uma criança, onde se sabe também que geralmente por volta dos quatro anos de idade elas já têm uma noção temporal, de que a vida não é eterna, e, portanto é comum temer a morte dos pais ou de ficar sozinho para sempre. Acontece que Kotetsu também entendia de uma dor semelhante. Sua jovem e doce esposa infelizmente o deixou muito cedo, sem quase sequer aproveitar a alegria que seria criar a filha junto dele. Não era uma dor tão diferente assim, porém Kotetsu parecia lidar tão melhor com ela... Mas, e a dor física? E a dor da humilhação? Barnaby praticamente as desconhecia, fora criado sob luxo e proteção mesmo depois da morte de seus pais. Por isso não seria nenhum exagero dizer que boa parte de sua ansiedade naquele momento não passava de puro _medo_. Ou que havia ali duas das dores quase desconhecidas para o louro: a primeira era aquela de ver um homem tão forte e animado quanto o seu parceiro derrotado _naquele_ estado por uma covardia infundada, e a segunda, a dor do próprio medo, da própria hesitação. Medo de que quando sua vez também chegar logo naquela manhã seguinte, ele simplesmente não conseguir. Ele desejava apenas ser tão bravo quanto Kotetsu foi.

E por que Barnaby tinha sempre que ser visto como um homem arrojado e perfeito, o sempre invulnerável a tudo? Ele mesmo criara esta imagem de si, admitia, mas sabia que ele próprio era simplesmente... Um _ser humano_. Se pensasse bem, Barnaby chegaria à conclusão de que nunca foi intrépido de verdade. Ou forte. Nunca suportou a nada, sempre fugiu de problemas com a desculpa de perseguir apenas seu único objetivo de vida: a vingança de seus pais. Barnaby nunca ousou, nunca tentou coisas se não houvesse a certeza de que seria bem sucedido nelas. Porque ele sempre foi afortunado em praticamente tudo, sim, pois escolhera apenas as coisas quais ele tinha a especial habilidade para realizá-las. Contudo, ele assistiu Kotetsu nos últimos meses e viu tudo o que o seu parceiro é; e tudo o que ele próprio não é. Porque o que há em Barnaby é uma imagem falsa de si mesmo. Para Kotetsu não interessam os riscos, ele sempre faz o que ele acha que deve ser feito, havendo possibilidade de falha ou não. Barnaby nunca se permitiu falhar. Todavia, para o homem conhecido como o herói Wild Tiger não existe a palavra hesitação. Fracasso e sucesso têm o mesmo peso quando colocados na balança da boa intenção. Perto dele, Barnaby realmente chegava a parecer um "coelhinho amedrontado". Era a intimidação de uma grandeza que talvez apenas o louro pudesse contemplar naquele homem. Talvez para todos os outros, Kotetsu fosse apenas o Sr. Zero Pontos enquanto que para Barnaby, aquele era um homem para se admirar, alguém que ele gostaria muito de atrair a atenção e mais, a _verdadeira confiança_. Era estranho, o jovem Brooks sequer confiava em alguém, mas naquele ali deitado a sua frente... Era uma história completamente diferente.

Já, o que pensariam seus inimigos se soubessem o quão volátil Barnaby era na verdade? Por isso ele haveria de usar sua melhor defesa, aquilo que definitivamente protegia todo o seu verdadeiro eu: a sua fortíssima personalidade - aquela, regada à mais pura atitude racional. Deste modo, mesmo que ainda ele pudesse sentir o carinho por trás do apelido "Bunny", aceitar que Kotetsu o chamasse assim, para ele era como assumir a imagem de inferior ao próprio parceiro, principalmente se isso ocorresse diante de seus adversários, porque diante deles ele jamais poderia parecer inferior a ninguém. E porque enquanto ele não vingasse seus pais, Barnaby aceitaria ser tudo, menos um fraco.

Só que ali Barnaby ainda não desejava largar aquela mão viril. Ela até mesmo já quase escorregava entre as suas devido à umidade de sua própria transpiração. Se ele não conseguisse vingar seus pais? Se acabasse como eles? Se... se nunca conseguisse fazer Kotetsu confiar nele? ... Segurou firme à mão do mesmo, com as suas duas, apoiando-se com os cotovelos sobre o colchão. Sua fronte loura colou-se a elas, denunciando toda a angústia que vertia de seu coração. Barnaby agarrava-se àquela mão inerte, aquela que agora simbolizava sua única boia salva-vidas que não o deixaria afundar.

De repente o jovem herói ouviu um profundo suspiro seguido de uma contração muito fraca vinda do parceiro abaixo de si. Ergueu sua cabeça e o observou como se esperasse alguma outra reação, porém nada veio além de uma respiração tranquila numa fisionomia de bons sonhos. Internamente Barnaby estava aliviado, pois agora acreditava que sua visita trouxe um pouco de tranquilidade à dor de - seu já tão caro - _ojisan. _Há pouco, quando estava se dirigindo até a UTI logo após os heróis restantes receberem a notícia do estado de Tiger, Barnaby havia se convencido de que precisaria ao menos ir até ali e se certificar de que o parceiro estaria bem e fora de perigo; assim ele poderia fazer uma luta mais tranquila, sem distrações acerca de sua saúde de Kotetsu quais poderiam atrapalhá-lo no sucesso de seu objetivo. Ele pensou, é fato, que tudo correria de uma maneira fácil, que era simplesmente ir até lá e sob sua característica atitude racional, constatar logo uma boa notícia a fim de simplesmente aliviar o próprio remorso acerca de tudo o que ele lhe bradara no dia anterior. Afinal, Barnaby não queria ir para o próximo combate com uma consciência pesada que apenas o atrapalharia. Era a luta mais importante de sua vida. Era em nome de seus amados pais. Contudo ele jamais imaginou que estaria mais errado. Jamais pensou que no segundo seguinte ao ver Kotetsu num estado desesperador como aquele, esqueceria por completo sua real intenção de estar naquele quarto. Que aquela visão desoladora lhe traria uma enxurrada de pensamentos quais lhe causariam sensações que há muito ele as tinha evitado, e que a partir daquele momento tornariam-se impossíveis mantê-las ocultas por mais tempo. Ele vira o verdadeiro heroísmo. Aquele heroísmo que habitava tão naturalmente no homem chamado Kotetsu T. Kaburagi.

Por fim, a mão mais clara deixou que sua parceira descansasse. Barnaby ergueu-se do banquinho e pousou a mão de Kotetsu delicadamente sobre o abdome do mesmo. Deslizou um último e suave carinho sobre aquela pele antes de deixá-la de vez. Fitou o ainda desacordado moreno por alguns minutos. Então respirou fundo e, como se tomasse mais umas de suas decisões de momento, olhou em direção ao vidro de comunicação para constatar se vinha alguém. Sem sinal de ninguém por perto, Barnaby, apesar da força com que tentou deter a si mesmo, acabou tocando a máscara de oxigênio e ousou afastá-la do rosto de Kotetsu. Ele livrou, cuidadosamente e de maneira meio improvisada, os elásticos que a fixavam na cabeça dele, e agora podia por alguns segundos contemplar aqueles lábios bem desenhados, porém ainda pálidos, de seu parceiro. Deixou a ponta de seu indicador ir deslizar delicadamente sobre o lábio inferior do outro, tão macio e morno, e uma vontade incontrolável ao sentir aquela textura o fez curvar imediatamente seu rosto até ali bem próximo para...

Pois, foi com terror que o louro congelou no lugar ao se dar conta do que estava prestes a fazer. Recuou-se rapidamente e engoliu em seco, como se acordasse de um sonho. Sua respiração pesou, levou uma mão para cobrir própria boca. O que pretendia? Beijá-lo? Lá vinham aquelas malditas questões novamente sempre que ele queria agir sem pensar. Então Barnaby apressou-se em tentar posicionar o respirador exatamente onde estava. Ele se lembrou do assunto sobre confiança. Desde o dia anterior ele tentava acertar este ponto com o parceiro. Ele já havia comprovado a si que Kotetsu não confiava nele e esta era a causa de uma de suas grandes angústias nos últimos dias. Se tivesse feito o que tinha intencionado fazer, na certa seria a ruína dessa conquista. Ele queria, ele _precisava _que Kotetsu confiasse nele. E o motivo, se pensasse bem, não era exatamente altruísta, ao contrário, era tão fútil quanto pretencioso: _não havia _quem não confiasse em Barnaby, então porque Kotetsu o via diferente? Mas Barnaby também sentia que ele o tratava diferente do que os outros costumavam lhe tratar, às vezes de uma forma positiva e de outras negativas, mas ele nunca tinha certeza do real julgamento que Kotetsu fazia dele. Teria Barnaby falhado em algo, teria sua perfeição não sido assim tão perfeita que seu diligente par havia notado e por isso não se importava em sequer despender sua confiança? O difícil na cabeça do louro era que o inflado julgamento de si mesmo o atrapalhava na hora de reconhecer os próprios erros. Ele não sabia, não conseguia entender por que Kotetsu não confiava nele. Tudo porque para Barnaby, ele próprio não era factível de errar, então se algo saía errado, se houvesse alguma falha no intercurso ele seria o último a culpar si mesmo. Por isso nos acontecimentos anteriores ao ginásio, no qual Tiger, na ânsia de proteger Barnaby que o fez desobedecê-lo e ir para interferir no resgate de Ivan, o louro sequer fez força para ponderar a boa intenção do parceiro. Imediatamente o culpou por aquela fuga de Jake do galpão, pouco se importando em evitar uma mágoa crescendo em ambos os corações. Mas era sempre assim quando Barnaby ficava nervoso, nada o detinha em despejar todas as palavras que espinham seu próprio coração para passar a machucarem o do outro. Era como se fosse um modo mais fácil de aliviar a própria dor. Um modo de se livrar destes espinhos, simplesmente por enviá-los de volta a quem os causou.

Barnaby passou então a acariciar as mechas castanhas acima da testa de Kotetsu, num movimento de penteá-las de leve com seus dedos. O homem de meia idade realmente tinha um rosto bonito. Lógico que era uma beleza diferente da de Barnaby, este quem trazia os traços delicados de modelo de revista. A beleza de Kotetsu era algo mais natural, de uma rusticidade única com aquela sedução ingênita qual estava agora fazendo o louro sorrir muito doce enquanto contornava delicadamente uma de suas sobrancelhas escuras com o polegar. Ele sentia em sua palma, a face quente de Kotetsu, e então, levou sua outra mão para tocar-lhe a outra face. Assim, tendo o rosto inconsciente do parceiro aconchegado entre suas mãos, o observou com a atenção que se dá a um objeto precioso, analisando a expressão desvanecida sob a máscara de oxigênio, aquela pintura injusta e incomum de seu _ojisan _tão valente. Então, não suportando mais olhá-lo assim, cerrou os olhos amargamente. Porém ele não poderia perdoá-lo. Pelo menos não ainda, enquanto não descobria por que aquele homem não confiava nele. Uma coisa era certa, a opinião de Kotetsu tinha um peso enorme para Barnaby. E este peso parecia tão grande que seria capaz de até mesm esmagar seu orgulho. Mas Barnaby não podia deixar isto ser esmagado. Seus pais seriam vingados naquela manhã e seu orgulho era uma peça importante em seu auto armamento. A questão do perdão também entrava naquela sua lista das coisas que o deixariam parecer fraco. Era verdade que Barnaby já carregava um sentimento muito forte dentro de si em relação ao seu veterano, porém, só faltava permitir que isso tornasse algo verdadeiro. Ele estaria a um passo de deixar isso emergir se ainda não passasse de uma criança. No fundo, o tão perfeito e inteligente Barnaby ainda não havia crescido, ainda trazia as inseguranças e a carência de alguém que precisa dos cuidados de um amigo, um irmão ou um pai, porque simplesmente era o que ele nunca teve. E como Barnaby não sabia lidar bem nem consigo próprio, se protegia atrás daquela armadura, uma ideia nem sempre correta, de que o ataque é a melhor defesa. Isto era o que completamente resumia sua personalidade.

Contudo, ele tinha, e como tinha, uma sutil pista de que seu coração era maior do que ele próprio julgava. O modo como seus nervos agiram o tempo todo em que ele esteve naquele quarto, e ele não podia negar sua fisiologia, seu próprio corpo reagindo ao simples fato de estar próximo aquele homem. Naquele coração caberia um amor maior que o mundo, e logo ele tinha de descobrir isso. Mas por enquanto, ainda tão jovem e intocado, erroneamente ele acreditava que deveria manter-se protegido até de si mesmo. Era aquela coisa de não ousar e de apenas caminhar por vias seguras. Enquanto Barnaby não o perdoava, ele teria a situação na palma de suas mãos, tudo estaria em seu controle para que se resolvesse na hora que ele desejasse, e claro, qualquer coisa que estivesse sob sua "responsabilidade", o louro tinha certeza de que ali não haveriam falhas. Afinal, passou a vida se convencendo de que nunca falhava. E isso era simplesmente o que ele precisava para a manhã seguinte.

Então por que ele estava ali? Barnaby sabia que a esperada hora estava chegando, mas sentiu um medo repentino. Ele ainda tinha suas mãos segurando o rosto de Kotetsu e as deslizou até a raiz dos cabelos dele onde estreitou cuidadosamente os dedos em torno das mechas como um náufrago que se segura em algo para se salvar. Já era a segunda vez aquela noite em que Barnaby silenciosamente estava pedindo socorro ao seu parceiro. Ele colou sua testa à dele e cerrou os olhos e os dentes, apertados. Sentiu o nó na garganta voltando, só que desta vez tão forte que para não deixá-lo despejar-se em choro afastou seu rosto imediatamente, forçando uma fisionomia inabalável enquanto respirava fundo para conter qualquer lágrima nos olhos. Desemaranhou os dedos do cabelo dele, devagar. Olhou para o lado oposto e ajeitou-se melhor na roupa justa para recompor-se. Respirou mais uma vez e a calma logo lhe era iminente. Barnaby olhou para o celular para consultar as horas e em seguida carregou o olhar, juntando suas sobrancelhas numa seriedade bem suave mas, deixando ali naquele quarto todas as emoções quais se permitira há pouco. Chegava a hora de não fraquejar. Ele deveria vencer e ser tão perfeito quanto sempre foi. Baixou a cabeça e disse ao parceiro num murmúrio antes de finalmente sair.

"Desculpe, _ojisan_, mas acredite em mim, um dia você vai entender que eu não posso confiar em você se você não confiar em mim primeiro."

**...oOo...**

**Nota:** _Essa fic acontece depois do episódio 12 e antes do 13, ou seja, na noite em que Jake aceitou o intervalo nas Sete Luta como a produtora Agnes havia sugerido. Eu tive, obviamente, a intenção de fazê-la um BL meio Fluffy meio Angst, acredito até que talvez algumas pessoas ficaram um pouco decepcionadas ao final dela, mas, é que eu tive que adequar este desfecho ao modo como Barnaby continua se comportando no episódio 13._

_Na verdade essa fic foi mais um treino para eu destrinchar a personalidade complexa do Barnaby._

_Ah, para os interessados, titia está escrevendo uma dark lemon com Ouroboros!Barnaby, que é a versão evil do Bunny. E quase terminando aliás._

_Beijos e até a próxima!_


End file.
